character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
MS Paint Adventures
|-|Problem Sleuth= |-|Homestuck= Summary MS Paint Adventures is a website and series of unrelated webcomics written by Andrew Hussie. The first of the two web-comics detailed on here is Problem Sleuth. This is a webcomic created by Andrew Hussie the same creator that created Homestuck the story revolves around three hard boiled detectives which are named Problem Sleuth, Ace Dick, and Pickle Inspector in which they go in weird adventures and find the Mobster Kingpin the ruler of city gangs and slay him but the things get even weirder because they find out that there's a imaginary universe in which they gain level ups and become stronger and stronger over time The second of the two web-comics detailed is Homestuck. This is a webcomic series made by Andrew Hussie who also made some other web comics like Problem Sleuth. The story of Homestuck is really complex because there's so many things going on like time travel, people killing each other, Etc. But in a simple way the story goes like this, A boy called John finds a game called Sburb and he talks with his friends about this game they also get it but this game destroyed earth and John and his friends were teleported into different planets each of them having their own unique things and so on they will reach god tier and save the reality with some aliens called trolls from the bad guys that pose a huge threat to all reality. Power of the Verse MS Paint Adventures is very powerful, possessing many multiversal characters, along with a few hyperversal characters. Problem Sleuth is quiet powerful even the low tiers reaching at least city level of power and god tiers reaching at Hyperversal levels of power, some beings speeds ranges from FTL to Immeasurable but there are also some who are omnipresent through duplicating so much that they become everthing in existence even the haxes are really OP ranging from Plot Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Etc. This verse also shares a continuity with Homestuck which gives the verse the Hyperversal Level of power Homestuck is quiet powerful the strongest reaching Hyperversal Level of power and haxes such as Plot Manipulation, Immortality Ignorance, Fate Manipulation, Time-Space Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, etc. Characters Problem Sleuth Problem Sleuth Ace Dick Pickle Inspector Dames Hysterical Dame Nervous Broad Madame Murel Beasts Monster Pickle Inspector Loathsome Beast Fluthlu Ogolg M'Rubbit Garnghut Blistershod Morthol Dryax Villains Mobster Kingpin Others Bonehead Candy Mecha Four Heroes Death Kid John Egbert Rose Lalonde Dave Strider Davespirte Jade Harley Jane Crocker Roxy Lalonde Dirk Strider Jake English Guardians Dad Egbert Mom Bro Grandpa Harley Becquerel Trolls Karkat Vantas Aradia Megido Tavros Nitram Sollux Captor Nepeta Leijon Kanaya Maryam Terezi Pyrope Vriska Serket Equius Zahhak Gamzee Makara Eridan Ampora Feferi Peixes The Condesce Aranea Serket Cherubs Lord English Calliope NPCs Jack Noir (Beta) Jack Noir (Alpha) Peregrine Mendicant G-Cat Black King (Trolls' session) Spades Slick Snowman Doc Scratch The Felt Races Horrorterrors Cherubs Other Andrew Hussie Bilious Slick Yaldabaoth Liv Tyler Category:Verses Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Problem Sleuth Verse Category:Comics Book Category:Internet Category:Metafiction